Insert College Boy Mafia Here
by gdouglas56
Summary: An ACMSES fic. A minor Stu had been found in the third arc of the Godfather trilogy, and the Society dispatches Doug and..........Aster? What could they be up to?.....R


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Godfather trilogy or the ACMSES characters. However, Doug belongs to me.**

**Challenge for Society members: Anyone who guessed which character got called college boy (he's mentioned here) in the trilogy will either have his character drawn for the Wikia or featured in my next fanfic.**

**A/N: Since Aster was the only one to get it right the last fic's challenge, she gets to join me in this fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

Footsteps echoed across the Library. The quickness of its patter indicates that whoever was creating those steps was running. It got louder. And just around the corner of the corridors leading towards the 'Action' section of the Library, Doug skidded and turned, with trails of darts striking the floor behind him. He continued running and stopped at one of the many rows of bookshelves. He turned and pulled out his pistol. He fired blindly as darts appeared out from thin air. He jumped into the rows of bookshelves as the darts approached him and missed.

Tash was walked into the section, curious about the noise and also searching for Doug. Apparently there was a mission she wanted to present to him…….

A dart flew and hit Tash on the shoulder, and she yelped in pain as it pricked her skin. Cristoph appeared out from his camouflage and landed on the floor, carrying a bamboo shoot.

"Lady Tash!" he exclaimed, concerned as one of his darts hit the Society leader. He wanted to approach her but Doug appeared behind him and pointed the gun at him. Cristoph turned around as Doug pulled the trigger.

**CLICK!**

"Dang," swore Doug as Cristoph drew out his pair of Sais. Doug quickly pulled out his knife and it extended into his sword. The two clashed their blades until they were stopped by a gust of wind. The wind blew them off their feet, making them hit the walls at the end of the corridors.

"Oof!" exclaimed both of them as they crashed into the wall. They recovered and found the Society fae, Aster Selene, picking Tash up and removing the dart.

"Uh oh….." they both exclaimed as Tash approached them with a sinister eyes. They both looked at each other and were planning to run when Tash stopped them with an uneasy grin.

"Doug, you have a new assignment. A minor Stu, Level 4, is warping the 'The Godfather' fandom. We have yet to determine whether this should be Black Listed or not," said Tash.

"Judging by the violence of the trilogy, it would be classified as that. But it only happens when its mafia versus mafia, innocent bystanders are spared. So, it should be safe to go in without Adrian and such…..." replied Doug, presenting his diagnosis. Tash nodded, and then concluded.

"It will not be a Black List then, unless you want to go in as a thug," commented Tash. Doug shook his head and responded.

"But I will need some sort of infiltrator," said Doug. He saw Cristoph's eyes glowed with joy, but Doug is not going to satisfy his happiness. "……..who is overly powerful enough to go through the Stu's defences….." Cristoph frown could be seen even though half his face was covered. The three looked at Aster, who was idling at the spot where she picked up Tash.

"なに?_ (What?)_" was her only reply. Tash called the fae to come forward and discussed the plan with Doug. The fae was reluctant, but in the end succumbed to Tash's words. Doug opened the plothole and they both entered. Tash saw the plothole dissipate, leaving Cristoph and Tash alone.

"Cristoph," said Tash as she stretched her hand and pulled one of Cristoph's ears. Cristoph yelped in pain as Tash pulled his ear.

"We are going to have a long walk………" Tash began walking away from the Library section, with Cristoph by his ears.

* * *

Insert Society's Theme Song Here

* * *

The two arrived on the empty streets in 1970's New York. Doug was wearing his priest's outfit, and Aster, awkwardly, in her sailor fuku. Doug looked at the fae and made a comment.

"Aster, you might want to change into something warmer…….."

"Hey, no one gives me orders other than Tash or Adrian. Is that clear?" retorted Aster, folding her arms and looking away, pouting. A couple walked past and stared at them. Doug just smiled and spoke.

"My niece," said Doug. The couple nodded in acknowledgement and walked away. Doug heaved a sigh of relief.

"So you know the plan?" asked Doug. Aster continued to ignore him. Doug let out a breath and walked away. Alone, Aster mumbled under her breath.

"How did he talk Tash into making me go? I don't even like the plan," mumbled Aster as the night began to cover the city. The wind blew, causing Aster to hug herself.

"At least this time he was right," muttered Aster as she looked at her sailor fuku. She quickly turned into a fae, and initiated the plan.

* * *

Alitair Everclawe Radcliffe Mason was sitting on his big desk when one of his advisors knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the Stu. The advisor took the day's newspaper and set in on the desk. The headline said: "Female Robber Robs Bank of New York Single-handedly". The Stu got interested and read on. The front page showed a picture of girl no older than 17, destroying the CCTVs in the bank with nothing but snapping her fingers. The Stu smiled.

"So, a Sue has entered the fandom, eh? She will make a perfect candidate for a bride, so then my crime family will flourish," thought the Stu. He got up from his chair and sent his orders.

"Consigliere, I want you to find this girl and bring her to me. I would like to meet her," said Alitair. The consigliere nodded and left the office. The Stu looked out the windows of the Empire State Building and grinned.

* * *

Aster was sitting in her penthouse with money scattered on the floor. She was picking through dresses in her wardrobe when a phone rang. She picked up the telephone and listened to it.

"Hello, are you the girl who robbed the bank?" asked the voice.

"Who is this?" asked Aster.

"My boss wants to meet you. There's a letter at your door. Read the details. He'll be expecting you tonight," said the voice before the phone hung up. Aster put down the phone and walked to the front door. She picked up the letter at the door and opened it. She looked into the contents and found a ticket to the grand opening of 'The Vampire Lovers' on Broadway Avenue. She took out her cell phone, typed a message and sent it to its receiver. She then walked to the wardrobe and looked through for a suitable dress.

* * *

Doug was buying a submarine sandwich from Dave's Subway when he felt the cell phone vibrate. He paid for the sandwich and walked to the edge of the pier. He searched around and took it out, reading Aster's message.

"A grand opening, huh? He moves fast. And I thought I could take a break from the action I had over the last few fandoms," thought Doug, eating the sandwich. He walked to an empty part of the pier, threw away his half-eaten sandwich and flashed into the city.

* * *

The aging Don Michael Corleone was walking around his dimly-lit office. His windows were covered with curtains and the only shadows seen were the shadows of his soldiers. He's been thinking deeply for the past few hours about the present situation. A new Don has emerged in New York City, taking over the city blocks one-by-one. It had been disturbing, since it seems that the Don had accumulated huge amounts of wealth out of nowhere. He tried getting informants into the Don's circle, but it seems the rival Don had been sniffing off all the bugs. Then, there was a knock on the door. It was his guard.

"Godfather, a priest has come to meet you," said the guard. The Don stopped and looked towards the door.

"Let him in," replied the Don, and the door opened. Doug entered and faced Don Corleone.

"Yes _padre,_ what can I do for you?" asked the Don, being a religious Catholic. He shook hands with Doug and sat behind his oak desk.

"Actually, godfather, I have a proposition," said Doug as he sat on the chair facing the Don. The Don had his eyes wide open.

"A proposition? That's the first time someone came to me for such matters, especially a priest," said the Don, surprised.

"No kidding, godfather. I'm going to take down the rival Don because, naturally, he shouldn't exist," explained Doug. The Don let out a laugh.

"You, take him out? We don't even know anything about him?!" exclaimed the Don between laughs. Doug sighed and pulled out an envelope. The Don stopped laughing and looked at the envelope.

"Open it," said Doug. The Don looked at Doug in suspicion before opening the envelope. Inside was all the information given to Doug by Tash during the discussion for capturing the Stu. The Don put on his reading glasses and read it.

"What kind of Don calls himself Alitair Everclawe Radcliffe Mason?" asked the Don.

"You tell me, Godfather. And as you should know, we have an itinerary of where he is going tonight," replied Doug. The Don paused from looking over the information and looked at Doug.

"You even got an itinerary? How?" asked the Don. Doug fished out a picture of Aster.

"The girl who robbed the Bank of New York last night is one of my Agents," replied Doug. The Don inspected the picture and made a comment.

"She's a pretty lady, isn't she? So what are you implying?" asked the Don.

"Just order a hit on his men at the theatre and let us do the rest," said Doug.

"On his men? Why can't we hit him while we have the chance?" asked the Don.

"I don't want my Agent in the crossfire, got it?" warned Doug, getting up his chair.

"Agreed," replied the Don, shaking Doug's hand before Doug left the office. He then issued the hit through the phone.

* * *

It was the movie premiere of 'The Vampire Lovers', but the theatre was empty. There were no people at the entrance. There was a sign saying 'fully-booked'. A limo stopped at the theatre entrance and one of Alitair's guards opened the door. Aster came out of the limo and observed the surroundings. She was wearing a blue dress with ruffles and full-length gloves. She wore high heels to make herself look taller, so she could look more 'Sue' to the Stu. She walked into the theatre with guards surrounding her and leading her to the Stu. The Stu welcomed her with open arms.

"Ah, you look like a lovely angel," said the Stu before hugging her. She complied, making a disgusted face that no one saw. The Stu was about to reach the bottom of her back, so she pushed him away. The Stu hid his hands behind his back, acted a cough and apologised.

"Sorry, my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alitair, but you can call me Ali. What was yours?" asked the Stu, grinning.

"Erm……Aster. Nice to meet you," said Aster in a calm voice. But inside of her, she cringed.

"So, would you like to join me for a movie?" asked the Stu. Aster nodded, although knowing that the Stu will make advances on her. After all, it was part of the plan. The both of them settled down at the empty theater, having the theatre all for themselves. Aster knew it was going to be a very long, boring movie if Doug didn't show up………..

* * *

Half an hour later, the streets were empty enough for Don Corleone's men to show up. Ever since the Stu came along, hits on busy streets like Broadway Avenue became easier. They showed up in front of the theatre, with tommy guns in hand. They fired on the guards in front of the theatre, blood spluttering on the walls and on the floor. The guards inside the theatre heard the gunshots and confronted Corleone's soldiers.

In the theatre, with many failed approaches on Aster, Alitair heard the gunshots from outside and became alarmed.

"How did they find me? Come, Aster! Follow me to safety," exclaimed the Stu, grabbing her hand. The two guards with him walked to the nearest exit and was about to open the doors when gunshots rang in the theatre, hitting the two guards. Doug came abseiling down from the ceiling and pointed his Steyr AUG rifle at the Stu. The Stu pulled out his sidearm but Doug shot it off. He quickly took out a knife, grabbed both Aster's wrists and hid behind her with the knife on her throat.

"Give it up, Alitair! You can't run now!" yelled Doug, aiming through the scope.

"But you gonna have to catch me first!" retorted the Stu. Doug looked at him awkward.

"But that's what I just said," replied Doug.

"I know. I don't have any good comebacks," replied the Stu.

"Stus don't give comebacks. They fight back," replied Doug, making a step forward.

"One more step and she gets it," warned the Stu.

"Come on…….You think you can get away with killing a Sue? You just make the Society's job easier," replied Doug, taking another step.

"I feel she's too dumb to be one," retorted the Stu. That line snapped Aster from within, and she held the Stu's hand with a few fingers. The Stu quickly dropped the knife and submitted.

"You called me WHAT!?" yelled Aster as she sent a whipping arm and bashed the Stu's head, sending him crashing into the projector room, producing a crash cloud. Doug looked at the damage, then to Aster who was still in her whacking stance and a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"Nice punch," commented Doug. Aster regained composure and complained.

"That was the most HORRIFYING AND DISGUSTING thing that you have ever made me do!" yelled Aster.

"Hey, I just wanted to know you more by doing co-op missions with you," replied Doug, putting his hands out, indicating to her to chill out. Then he sensed a knife flying towards Aster. He quickly jumped in front of her and took the knife through the chest. He flipped to the ground and groaned in pain, as Aster saw the action in horror. Aster then glared at the Stu, who was holding his bleeding head.

"Crud," swore the Stu before opening the plothole. Aster quickly turned to her fae form, flew to the Stu and drove her moon staff (scythe-like staff) through him.

"An eye for an eye, mister Stu," said Aster coldly, as she brutally pulled the blade off the Stu. The Stu flopped to the ground dead and the plothole disappeared. Aster then went back down to Doug's body. She flipped him up and looked at the knife on Doug's chest.

"Doug-kun?" asked Aster, shaking him. She looked extremely worried. Doug responded with a cough.

"Heh, it takes more than a knife through the chest to kill me," responded Doug. Aster smiled to know that Doug was still alive.

"Aster, can you do me a favour? Can you pull the knife out? The pain annoys me," said Doug. Aster complied, pulling the knife out. The wound immediately healed as if there were no knives going through it.

"Being a halfling is quite useful…..So, where is the Stu?" asked Doug, getting himself up.

"Dead," replied Aster pointing to where the body lay. Doug and Aster went up and saw the body in a pool of blood.

"Can't be helped, can it?" commented Doug.

"You don't have much feelings when it comes to killing, do you?" asked Aster.

"It is under the soldier code: kill the enemy without remorse. I hope we can come up with a report to suit this," said Doug. Aster nodded. They both exited the theatre and were greeted by the Corleone men.

"Clean up in the theatre. The boss is _morto_," instructed Doug. Aster and Doug disappeared into a plothole while the men did the cleanup.

* * *

"Aster killed the Stu?" asked Tash. Doug was sitting in front of Tash's desk, answering all the queries about the mission and the dead Stu.

"She thought I was dead after the Stu threw a knife and it hit me on the chest when I stepped in front of her to protect her," replied Doug. Tash nodded and closed the file on the report.

"Don't be so reckless next time, okay. Not all agents know that you're a halfling," replied Tash. Doug nodded and walked out of the office. He was heading to the kitchen to fix a snack when Aster flew by.

"How did it go?" asked Aster, curious on the report they gave to Tash.

"We're clear on it, Aster-chan," replied Doug, patting her on the head before continuing on to the kitchen. Aster stood there, confused, don't know whether to be relieved on the acceptance of the report or angry that Doug used the wrong honorifics on her.

* * *

**Author's note: This story was actually written way before I joined the Society, with different characters and a different anti-sue agency. Also the reason this came out in two days flat. It has been reformated to the Society's style, but I feel it was a bit too dark. Well, it's up to the reviewers to decide. Cheers mate!**


End file.
